


Having fun with your daughter's pet

by Kyokainotsukai



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: But I can't promise it cause I'm not good at writing fanficitions in English, I'll try it anyway, M/M, There may be an English version coming soon
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokainotsukai/pseuds/Kyokainotsukai
Summary: 预警It's a car.剧情全部胡编乱造，查爸性格也是我编的(因为目前为止官方就给两张图)查爸就直接用Satan代称，毕竟官方也没给出名字，身份既然是魔王那叫Satan是最没毛病的。至于Al，延用了旧设的Sadomasochist的设定(就是既s又m)，接受不了的请止步。其实就是查爸暴揍Al(唐突剧透)，没什么好看的散了吧(。不建议Al厨继续阅读。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警  
> It's a car.  
> 剧情全部胡编乱造，查爸性格也是我编的(因为目前为止官方就给两张图)  
> 查爸就直接用Satan代称，毕竟官方也没给出名字，身份既然是魔王那叫Satan是最没毛病的。至于Al，延用了旧设的Sadomasochist的设定(就是既s又m)，接受不了的请止步。  
> 其实就是查爸暴揍Al(唐突剧透)，没什么好看的散了吧(。  
> 不建议Al厨继续阅读。

“爸爸来看你啦，我的小甜心~”

 

一扇扭曲空间的传送门毫无预兆地出现在Happy Hotel最顶层的内部办公室内，从中跨越维度的白色身影缓步踏入房间的正中央，地毯上错综复杂的纹路恰到好处地使得此番情形变得如同一名上古恶魔被成功召唤出来了一般。

 

事实也大抵相差不远，因为来者的确是一位名副其实的上古恶魔——更准确地说，是Satan——也就是魔王本尊。

 

坐在办公椅上的Alastor诧异地抬起头，原本在批阅文件的他停下了手上的动作，站起身来迎接亲临酒店的地狱君主。

 

“她不在这，现在正同她的小女友一起在一楼。是什么风把您吹来了？”

 

“我也会偶尔想来亲自看看自己的女儿独自在外过得如何……毕竟光听你的汇报并不足够。”

 

“地狱不是每个角落都有您的观测之眼么？何况这幢酒店可以说是遍布的更密集了……”Alastor顿了顿，斟酌了一下合适的话语，复又继续道，“其实我一直觉得您没必要做这么多，特地派我来协助公主殿下——”

 

“你在质疑我的决定？”

 

“怎么可能！我不过是发表一下感叹而已，您可真是有在无微不至地关照着公主殿下呢。”

 

“……说起来，你还有自觉我的观测之眼是无所不至的？”Satan危险地眯起眼。

 

Alastor的表情有些僵硬，一直维持在脸部的完美笑容因对方这一番突然的话语开始变得有些不自然。

 

“那你也该清楚，自己的所作所为事实上都会被我尽收眼底。”

 

果然，这老东西从一开始来这的目的就不是什么看望自己的女儿，而是——

 

“我啊，最近心情不是很好呢。”金发的魔王把玩着手中的权杖，不停地将其抛至空中往复翻转着它，此时的他目光并没有停在红色恶魔的身上，只是很有些漫不经心的，语气云淡风轻地如是道。

 

“——就请你来好好地取悦我一下吧？”

 

Satan咧开嘴，恣意地笑了起来，露出尖锐锋利的阴森兽齿，仿佛柴郡猫般，将自身的嘴角两边都延展了极致。

 

这一可怖的笑容令Alastor的身体本能地感到脊背发寒。果然，即便是下了地狱，有些条件反射的东西是刻在骨髓里的——例如对恐惧本身感到的悚然之感。他想，无论是谁，面对这位怪诞诡异的恶魔之王的不可名状之笑容都会不由自主地毛骨耸立起来，就算是他Alastor也做不到对此无动于衷，他不过是下地狱还不到百年的一个小小的罪人，岂能与恶之本源的魔王相比——即使在这短短的不到一个世纪他已经在这下界获得了相当不小的名声，被其他恶魔称为值得警惕的广播恶魔——他为了自己的计划不得不同眼前的这位地狱君王打交道，却不曾想即便谨慎如自己也有计划败露的那一天。

 

这么说来，Satan在其他位面定也有相当足的眼线了……自己到底还是玩不过罪恶其本身么。

 

情况不妙。

 

“能否给我下达更加具体的指示呢……？”Alastor定了定神，试图维持住表面的镇静。

 

“——你给我站在原地就好。”

 

直觉告诉Alastor，他若是照做，这将会成为他史无前例的，这整整两辈子内做出的最愚蠢的选择。

 

然而他根本没有选择的余地——他完全没有足够的时间发动大型的空间转移魔法，这么短的时间内他最多只能瞬移至一楼，但他说什么也不愿让Charlie目睹即将发生的一切——

 

Satan于下一霎那发动的进攻硬生生地打断了他的思考，对方在眨眼间便从背后延展出了数根触手，刹那间捆扎束缚住了在脑内飞速盘算最佳逃脱路线的恶魔。Alastor的四肢皆被漆黑色的触手给牢牢固定在原地，他识趣的意识到光凭自己一人定是挣脱不了了，无论是用何种想到的还是想不到的方法都无济——

 

——伴随着“咔擦”一声清脆的声响，和紧随其后的一阵不明显的疼痛，Alastor能确定自身两边的腕部都已被触手给硬是勒到了脱臼。他的心脏猛地一沉，感到事情恐怕会往最糟糕的方向发展。

 

虽然先前有在内心做好一定的准备，但他心底究竟还是涌起了慌乱之感。

 

得亏的是，纵使没有时间发动空间魔法，他也还是有发动基础防护术式的时间的，属实是为不幸中的万幸。这也是为什么他仍能维持住笑容的原因，否则怕是连表面上的体面都保留不住了。

 

“你这表情……你难不成把我的惩罚当做奖励了？嗯？”

 

“十，十分抱歉…是属下难以自持。……但，我也不过是在谨遵您先前的教导……'若是不戴上笑容，就不能算作整装待发(You're never fully dressed without a smile)'这句话，正是您亲口告知于我的。”

 

“这倒不错。那就给我保持住现在的表情。”

 

“是……”

 

Alastor的眼角不自觉地抽搐着，脑内飞速思考着如何脱离现今不幸落入的困境。虽然按理来说被如此之对待的他于平日里倒的确是会享受的，但再怎么说他也绝不会在这样糟糕的时间沉浸在这种对自己极其不利的，很有可能会遭受真正危险的状况之中。

 

“啊，对了，也别跟我耍小聪明，暗地里使上咒术护住自己的肉体，”Satan啪的一声打了个响指，强行解除了Alastor先前以备不测所预先设置的一层魔法屏障， “——明白了吗？”

 

Alastor顿时变了脸色，魔法失效的瞬间他便感受到了原本被大部分阻绝的强烈疼痛从肘部传了上来，但他还是强撑着保持住微笑，幅度不大地点了下头。

 

到底还是经验不足，这种程度的术式都没能隐藏好。

 

不，怕是自己再怎么使上何种等级的障眼法最终都会难逃Satan的法眼，对方的敏锐度可谓是——

 

腹部突然传来了猛烈的剧痛感。

 

他无论是身体还是大脑，都完全没能反应过来。

 

——紧接着的便是又一阵强烈到令他呼吸不过来的痛感，再一次的从腹部传递到了周围的其余器官。

 

“呃…”

 

“反应不过来？我还以为你已经是整装待发的状态了，”Satan加大力道握紧了右拳，他显然一点都没打算等对方缓过来，又继续用力朝着对方腹部殴打了下去。

 

“你这个样子，还真是令我失望啊。”

 

明明是打在腹部，其引起的疼痛却能令全部的五脏六腑感到过于剧烈的酸麻和绞痛感，甚至进一步地蔓延至了骨髓深处。比钻心之痛更甚，比生吞活剥更高一层——他倒情愿被生吞活剥，好歹可能承受的疼痛怕是比现在的少上不少——

 

不，不对。

 

他一点也不想要比这更少的疼痛。

 

他渴望更多。他想被更加粗暴地对待。

 

Alastor这时才真正开始克制不住自己内心的兴奋感，腹部遭受的痛感已使他的身心不自主地感受到愉悦，自己的身体因两方交织的原因开始诚实地细微颤抖起来。

 

他因为自己难改的本性而无可避免的进入状态了。

 

Satan注视着面前恶魔的凌乱的神态，对方浅灰色的面庞已因过度兴奋而升起明显的红晕。他满意地弯起眼角，感到心情前所未有的大好。

 

他想让这美好的表情永远留在对方的脸上，永不消退，于是他继续起先前的暴行，再一次地——

 

“你真以为我不知道你最近和天堂那帮鸟人勾结到一起了？”

 

——予以对方一记重击。

 

Alastor感到自己嘴里已经能尝到不明显的铁锈味了。

 

“不管你在谋划什么，给我安分点，”Satan瞄准了先前对方腹部遭受击打的同一处，第五次无情地用力痛殴下去，“——懂吗？我看你也不是没有自知之明的人。”

 

内脏仿佛要爆裂开来的疼痛直达脑髓深处，恶魔毫不怀疑，只要再受一击，他口腔内那隐隐约约的血腥味将会大肆翻倍，变得更加浓烈——

 

咚。

 

鲜血最终从他口中呕了出来，其中有不少溅到了施暴者的身上。

 

就算不是人类的身体，经历过地狱之主此番毫不留情的殴打的恶魔之躯到了这个时刻也差不多该承受不住了。

 

——太好了，幸好呕出来的仅仅是血，而不是……

 

Satan不悦地蹙眉。

 

“啧……干净的西装都被你给弄脏了。我记得Alastor你应该是很有自控力的才对，是近来过得过于闲散了么？”

 

他将手放至对方的颈侧，拇指指腹抵住被衣物包裹住的喉结处。

 

Alastor在对方手攀附上自己颈部的一瞬间便感到浑身如置冰窖，身体内部对于即将发生之事先发性地升起的快感却一波又一波地不断冲击着自己所剩无几的意识。

 

Satan逐步将五指一一收拢，其动作可谓是刻意的缓慢：他要的就是一点一滴地享受这种折磨对方的快感。

 

Satan嘴角衔着消退不掉的笑意，不带任何警告地骤然收紧了五指。

 

“——这样一来就不会有血呕出来了♪”

 

只听得他句尾带着愉快的调子如是说道。

 

突如其来的窒息的压迫感如浪潮般紧逼着Alastor那所剩无几的理智，疼痛还是其次，他能感到自己的呼吸变得愈发急促和身体的逐步升温发热。但，最令他迷醉于其中的感受莫不过是能清晰感受到受到束缚后血管的强烈脉动和传至头皮的飘忽高压感。

 

他的理性早就随着事态的层层发展离开了他。

 

然后再一次的，衣物下已是布满淤青的自身腹部遭受到了对方力度丝毫不减的重击。

 

Satan脸上挂着不变的疯狂笑容，欣赏着面前恶魔的绝妙至极的神情，继续一击又一击的，毫不保留地在狠掐住对方脖颈的同时持续痛殴着对方已经不成样子的柔软腹部。

 

内脏翻搅着的不间断的钝痛感几乎要吞噬Alastor一般，夺走了他的一切剩余感知，然而内心深处逐渐涌上来的喜悦感和欢欣感却又是如此的真实，令他的大脑陷入了短暂的混乱眩晕状态。

 

揍到这个地步也差不多了。

 

——Satan思忖着，于是适时地收了手，同时也松开了捆缚住对方的触手。

 

“跪下。”

 

他命令道。

 

就算对方不这么说Alastor也早就想这么做了，事实上，他的身体也早已无力继续支撑自己——于是他软着身子，遵从魔界之主的命令就此跪了下来。

 

Satan凭空将自己常坐的红木椅传送过来，许久不做运动且上了年纪的他，在活动一番筋骨后难免也要坐下来短暂休憩一下。

 

他右手撑着头部，不动声色地垂眸打量身下恶魔的姿态，暗着眼神似是在思忖着什么，但许久都没有开口。

 

“……”

 

在对方不开口的情况下，Alastor也明智的选择不去主动打破沉默——毕竟他是无法猜透对方心思的。

 

最终，坐在他面前的君主开口了：

 

“你……在口交这方面，有没有经验？”

 

跪在地上的恶魔身子僵住了。他第一次感到实打实的头皮发麻：他该怎么回答这种问题？他又不是那只放荡的蜘蛛，怎么可能有给男人口过的经验——更不用提生前有没有类似的经验了，“他作为一名不近酒色的无性恋，对性事是从来不感兴趣的，无论男女都没有碰过。”正当他打算用这个理由回复的时候——

 

“算了，反正有血来润滑……你老实收好牙齿就没问题了。”

 

Satan似乎是一如既往地随心所欲，自己擅自做出了单方面的决定。他一把握住身下恶魔头上的一根鹿角，将对方的脑袋硬是拽至一个更方便插入的角度。Alastor因头部传来的刺骨疼痛条件反射地张开了嘴，倒正好便利了对方，使得插入变得异常顺利：Satan胯部那触手形态的生殖器官依靠着自身产生出的黏液轻松地插入了恶魔的口腔，而对方喉管内残留的血液则正好印证了Satan的话，确实起到了进一步润滑的作用，令触手能更加深入地抽插并侵犯对方因先前粗暴对待而变得脆弱不堪的喉咙。

 

生理性的泪水几欲夺眶而出，但Alastor硬是强压了下去，不愿让自己看上去更加脆弱，更加没有颜面——虽然这只是他内心的一厢情愿，事实上他做出的这点努力在挽留尊严上根本就是无济于事的。

 

Satan牢牢握紧手中的鹿角，在身下触手加速抽送的同时控制着对方的头部，按自己喜欢的节奏使其来回深浅吞咽着已经变粗膨胀了许多的生殖器官。

 

Alastor在这样的状态下完全无法发声，他感到呼吸十分困难，比上气不接下气还要痛苦的缺氧感令他几乎丧失了思考能力，只能像个玩具一般任由对方玩弄摆布。

 

“总觉得光这样没什么意思……”Satan喃喃自语道，动作依旧是丝毫没有减缓的迹象，却突兀地换了手上攥握鹿角的姿势。只见其手腕微微侧至另一个角度，用食指和拇指揉捻起鹿角的根部。

 

然后使劲撅断了它。

 

含有大量神经线的鹿角被活生生地从根部撅断，分断处因手段的过于强行而血流不止。

 

Alastor瞪大了双目，瞳孔微缩，剧烈的刺骨疼痛刺激地他几近昏厥。神经的断裂可以说让他深切地体会到了钻心剜骨之感，此时窒息已不再是首当其冲令他痛苦的源头了，断角后的撕心裂肺之感占据了他心头的首席。

 

“我记得鹿血很补身体呢……你不介意我擅自享用吧？”

 

Satan仿佛在调戏对方一般，用着玩味的语气调侃道。

 

他及时地拿出从不知何处取来的高脚杯，用杯子接下了如注般汩汩流淌着的新鲜鹿血。

 

优雅得体地饮完对方的血后，Satan的身体也因鲜血的补充变得更加兴奋。属于身体一部分的生殖部位自是受到了波及，于是在身下恶魔口中进行的活塞运动由此变得更为激烈起来，无视对方因呼吸不畅而近乎昏厥的状态持续对其进行深喉。

 

随着加快了的抽插频率，触手明显地鼓胀起来，似乎已经濒临射精的临界点，Alastor的喉腔也被堵得更加密不透气，但他已无力发出任何呜咽声来表示最低的挣扎。

 

“要到了……给我好好地全部吞下去，明白？” Satan用指尖捏住高脚杯的颈部，将其倒转过来，“看见没有？我可是一滴也不剩。”

 

不这么说他也没可能有其他选择的——他的大脑早就因过度缺氧而无法正常思考，身体因长时间的虐待和各方面的刺激而早已脱力，他只有按对方意思做这一条路可选。动弹不得的他，从一开始便毫无反抗之力。

 

他颤着睫毛，眼神涣散几近失焦，硬生生地承接住了对方在自己口中释放的大量浓厚黏稠的精华。

 

Satan望着对方这一副可爱的模样，情不自禁地抚弄起对方一侧的发尾，柔声道：  
“这很公平，我们都互相喝下了对方的体液不是吗？”语毕，他便停止了反常的爱抚，一把将对方蓬松的兽耳向上猛地一拽，迫使其抬起头来。

 

“——好了，脑袋别一直垂在那，无精打采的可不好。”

 

这一拽促使因体力过度损耗而昏昏沉沉的Alastor给彻底地清醒过来，但仍处于虚弱状态的他着实没了气力。

 

即便良久没有得到答复，Satan也是难得的耐着性子等待对方慢慢地缓过来。

 

Alastor虚浮着没有焦距的瞳孔，耳朵耷拉着，半响后才以细微的声线轻声对魔王做出答复：

 

“不必了……请您让我在地上趴一会吧。”

 

Satan内心蓦然涌起一股说不明的不快感。

 

“……这可是你自己主动要求的。”

 

但他一时间对这突如其来袭上心头的感觉也无从下手。

 

于是他最终选择了最为简单粗暴的解决烦恼的方式——他用上适度的力气踩在了瘫倒在地的对方的背上，往复碾压了几下，但终究没有使劲往下踩。毕竟他也无意就这么搞死这个恶魔，对方到了临界值，已是虚弱不堪的模样他还是有看在眼里的。

 

“……唔。”

 

是Alastor给出的唯一回应，显然，他已经疲累到了无力呻吟的境界了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 查爸并不是真的心情不好，他只是非常无聊，就来Al这找点乐子。他其实对于Al在谋划的事情持有的是完全无所谓的态度，但揍人之前总要有个理由，所以就这样了。  
> Al在谋划什么我也不知道，本篇也没有前后文，我就随便编的。  
> 对了，查爸第一句话就是对Al说的，他怎么可能不知道自己开启的传送门通往哪里。 顺带一提魔王的日程安排可是很紧的，特意腾时间来找Al玩(have fun)的查爸对Al还真是特别呢(是的，我在强行cp向)。


	2. 后续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这后续在lof上发过，不过为了故事更顺畅在这也发一下好了(因为在这个后续之后还有后续)

“哒，哒，哒。”

 

“——是脚步声。” 

 

“……听起来…像是Charlie。” Alastor的声音有些嘶哑。

 

“她的名字是Charlotte.” Satan纠正道，有些不悦地蹙眉，“什么时候你比我更了解我女儿了？光凭脚步声就能听出是她？”

 

房门就在彼时被突兀推开。

 

“Alastor，Mimzy女士找你——”轻盈悦耳的声音传入房间内两名恶魔的耳中，使得双方都自觉停下了本在进行中的对话。

 

“——爸爸？！你为什么会在这里？！”Charlie被映入眼帘的画面冲击到下意识地用手掩住嘴，不可置信地看着眼前的光景，同时也开始后悔自己不敲门的贸然闯入。

 

虽然酒店是她的，她的确是有不打招呼直接进去的权力。

 

“你在对Alastor做什么？！”

 

“啊。”Satan闻声才确认了来者的身份：的确是自己的女儿。于是他换了个更舒适的姿势继续踩着Alastor，同时也转过身来面朝对方以便对话。

 

“我只是想来看看你近况如何，顺手替你管教一下你养的鹿而已。父女间的徒手之劳罢了，用不着这么感动，我的小甜心。”

 

“什……Alastor才不是什么宠物！他是我的——”

 

“行啦，我懂，就跟你在酒店里养的粉蜘蛛和黑猫一样，是你的'同伴'，这样称呼总行了吧。”

 

“你是怎么知道这些的？……先不谈这个，你快给我放开Ala——”Charlie试图和父亲据理力争。

 

Satan一副受到冒犯的样子，瞪大了眼睛，不等Charlie说完就提高了音量，语气委屈地回复道，“怎么！你还是我的女儿呢，你的财产不就是我的财产么？再说了，整个地狱都是我的东西，动一下这只鹿怎么了？……啊，对了。”

 

Charlie自知理论不过对方的逻辑，且对方从根本上就是无法沟通的，只得抽搐着眼角，拧着脸等待她父亲的下文。

 

Satan松开脚，下一秒转瞬间缩短了同对方的距离，瞬移至女儿的身旁自作主张地提议道：“现在也快到晚餐时间了，忙碌了一天的你肯定饿了吧？毕竟不像以前有宫廷御厨定时送餐……要不要来根鹿角？”语毕便轻轻招手将原本丢在桌上的鹿角隔空移到了自己手中，接着又满脸期待地递给对方。

 

“什么……”Charlie的表情有些呆滞，一时间未能消化父亲的话语，愣在了原地，没有接过对方递来的鹿角。她看了看父亲手上的角，又看了看不远处趴在地上的Alastor，来回反复了几回这番动作。逐步理解这里发生了什么的她，脸上的神情最终不可避免的，一点一点地崩溃了。

 

“不想吃？别这样，至少能当点心先填个肚子的……很有营养的哦？啊，还是说因为血全被我喝干了怕味道柴吗？你就当是巧克力棒来嚼就好啦！”Satan自顾自地说着，抬眼却发现Charlie脸上已然是一副彻底绝望的神色。对这方面一知半解的单纯的好爸爸再次错误解读了该表情的含义，认真思考了十秒后又继续道，“Hmmm……仔细想想取下来也有十几分钟了，给你吃的话还是要新鲜的好。”说着他便转过身，踏步朝Alastor的方向走去，“幸好还留有一根呢，这就拔给你，弥补一下多年来爸爸没给你亲自买零食的遗憾——”

 

“住手啊！你到底在想什么，我怎么可能想吃——”

 

Satan一拍手，一副恍然大悟的样子，“我懂了，你其实是想吃肝脏却不好意思和爸爸说是吧，没关系我现在就去给你挖出来！——真是的，在爸爸面前害羞什么呢？”

 

“够了！！”

 

Charlie的瞳仁和眼白部分皆因怒火转变成了赤红的颜色，头发则由于情绪的转变过快而悉数立起，平时隐藏在底下的双角也因此显露出来。

 

她最终还是忍无可忍地爆发了。

 

“你到底听没听懂我在说什么？！”

 

“就算你是身居高位的魔王，就算你是统率整个地狱的领导者，你也不能这么由着自己的性子！！我说的话，你究竟有没有听进去？你知道我为什么决定——”

 

“啊，就说我好像把什么重要的事情给忘了——今天应该是巴巴托斯(Barbatos)死老婆的五百周年纪念日，按照每个世纪的传统他都会开派对大肆庆祝……对了！我记得Alastor你和他关系不错的样子，他一定也邀请你了吧？现在也快到时间了，事不宜迟我带你一起走吧？”

 

Charlie无奈地扶住额头。

 

果然对方会是这样的反应，而这也正处在她的意料之中：不论是她还是母亲，只要每次一对父亲发火，父亲便会装作突然失忆的样子然后迅速转移话题，令她们母女二人拿他完全没有办法。

 

不对。

 

“为什么说到派对你第一个想到的是Alastor而不是我？”Charlie皱眉质问道。

 

Satan眨了眨眼。

 

“因为，派对提供酒水，而你是未成年——”

 

“这是什么理由！我比Alastor大了都不知道多少了，他1933才下的地狱！”

 

“他是成年后才下地狱的，而出身在地狱的你身为恶魔按照算法严格意义上来说的确仍是未成年。抱歉啦我的小公主，爸爸也很想带你一起去玩，但是真的不可以哦。”语毕又回头踹了一脚瘫在地上的恶魔，换了截然不同的语气催促道，“起来了Alastor，趴地上那么久是想当地毯吗？如果你想我也可以剥了你的皮送给Charlotte做新家具哦？”

 

Satan得到的唯一回应是一声细如蚊音的闷哼。

 

“……看样子没办法了，只能就这样把他拖走了。”Satan无奈地撇下眉毛，一脸遗憾地弯下腰来一手拎起对方的小腿，一手往空中随意地一划，开启了一道传送门。

 

“那么就再见啦我的小可爱，爸爸下次还会再来看你的哦~”

 

Charlie眼睁睁的看着自己的邪恶(satanic, literally)父亲拖着另一位(在她看来)显然饱受折磨还未恢复的恶魔就这么潇洒地(Satan单方面)离开了酒店。

 

她孩子气地嘟起嘴来，颇有些难过而委屈地喃喃自语道：

 

“搞什么，这不公平……我也想去派对。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续二月发  
> 大概会有很多gore，提前预警一下


End file.
